The Baby Naming Feud
by AGreekConsultingMarauder
Summary: When John and Mary Watson are arguing over baby names for their daughter, guess who shows up? T for language


**(AN: I was inspired when I watched the rerun of ' The Last Supper' I loved how they ended it! Hate the cliffie though...Season 4 needs to come out! Hope you liked my fic; I mean NO disrespect for all the Arabellas out there. I actually like the name a lot. I just needed something to fit the plot and description**)

**DISCLAIMER: This should be obvious but I'm not Mark Gatniss, Steven Moffat, or any of the cast. I'm just a fangirl.**

"Bloody Hell Mary! We are not naming our daughter Arabella!" John Watson argued.

"Why not?" came the reply," I mean Arabella is a perfectly sound name. "

"It is not!"

John and Mary Watson had been repeatedly disagreeing on baby names for the past hour. The baby could arrive any day now, and they had decided it was time to pick a name.

"John Watson, I know you wanted a unique name, where as not a 'dull and ordinary one' as you put it, but why not Arabella?"

"The name sounds like a disease! And I know what I'm talking about so don't you dare disagree with me," he said before Mary could argue.

"Fine, but didn't Sherlock say he wanted the baby to be named after him?"

"I'm not naming our child after Sherlock Holmes!"

"And why may I ask?" A deep voice asked.

Standing at the door was the one and only Sherlock Holmes.

"How…No I don't even want to know how you knew we were picking baby names today."

"John, don't tell me your deduction skills have decreased after civilian life, no offence Mary."

"None taken," she replied nonchalantly

"Fine tell me then, Mr. Sherlock Holmes how you deduced we were picking names today. And DON'T do the 'look'."

"What look?" Mary asked obviously confused

"The one where he put his coat collar up and raises his chin looking as if he knows what's going on most of the time, when we bloody well don't."

" I do know what's going on most of the time." Sherlock said sounding miffed.

"Never mind that boys, Sherlock sit down and tell us how you found out because I don't think I could stand another minute of John arguing."

Before John could open his mouth, Sherlock spoke," Well it was hardly a difficult deduction.."

John scoffed," It never is with you,"

He ignored John and went on," When John came by Baker Street earlier today to drop of some milk and beans for me, good for him for doing so, he left this book." He plopped the book in question on the table for the couple to look at.

"I told you Mary I bought the book!"

"Well how was I supposed to know John? You never even brought the damn book home!"

"Well I brought it, so you can stop your petty arguing and look at this. He opened 'British names for baby girls' to a particular page and practically shoved it in their faces.

It read: ' Sherlolly- a girl's name; variant of Sherlock; see Sheryl'

"You want us to name our daughter Sherlolly?" they both asked incredulously

"Yes. Why not? I saved your bloody lives, John's more than once. So the least you could do is name your daughter after me."

"Sherlock, your ego never ceases to surprise me.

"I don't have an ego,"

"Yes, you do,"

"I'm pretty sure I don't,"

"Boys!" Mary interrupted their arguing once again," Sherlock you do have a bit of an ego, and… Listen to me! It's rude to block out a person when they're speaking. And don't give me that face. I know that you have Mrs. Hudson on semi-mute. So as I was saying, I like the name Sheryl more than Sherlolly."

The grin on Sherlock's face was evident and the look on John's face was of pure shock.

"Don't tell me your actually going to agree naming our daughter after him!"

"Once again, Why not? He has saved both our lives. Why he's even murdered a man for me John! And it's not like we are naming our child directly after him. Sheryl is a nice name, and it doesn't sound like a disease."

John gritted his teeth, and stole a glance at Sherlock. The bastard was smiling! He was enjoying him and Mary arguing whether or not to name the baby after him. Oh, he was going to pay.

"Fine. That's fine for the middle name,"

The look on Sherlock's face was priceless.

"Ok, that's settled. Now what do you think of Evie,"

"I like that," John said partially just to spite Sherlock off. He hadn't had this much fun with his former flat-mate in years.

Well ok that's done with. Evie Sheryl Watson is our daughter's name. Sherlock, would you like some tea?"

Sherlock smirked, politely refused and walked out the door.

HE SMIRKED! John couldn't believe his mind. ' _Sherlock only smirks when he thinks something is clever or has gone his way,' _John thought,_' But I made sure that Sheryl is the middle name. Maybe…._' But John soon gave up. He had learned a long time ago, NEVER question Sherlock Holmes. 

**(AN: I HOPED YOU LIKED IT! I ship Sherlolly entirely and couldn't help it.**

**I appreciate you telling me if I pulled off the characters right. REVIEW PLZ!")**


End file.
